


Laid Up

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-29
Updated: 2003-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin hurts his back. The Doctor visit leads to an allergic reaction.





	Laid Up

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Home from a hard day at the office Brian barely got the loft door closed before his arms were full of horny teenager. Brian captured his lips in a hungry kiss. His hand wanders down to grope Justin’s straining erection.

 

Nipping at Justin’s earlobe he teased “someone missed me.”

 

Justin ground his hips against Brian’s hand. “Always” he breathed.

 

They make their way to the bedroom tearing at each others clothes. Justin found himself naked and under Brian’s intense gaze that sent shivers down his spine. Justin tugs off Brian’s shirt then kneels in front of him. He rips Brian’s pants open and slides them down his slender hips bypassing Brian’s cock. He kisses his hard stomach and torso. He nips and licks his way up Brian’s body and gives Brian’s adams apple a tantalizingly long lick, which always drives him wild. They kiss hungrily then Brian shoves him back on the bed.

 

Justin nips at his rosy nipple. He’s roughly shoved back on the bed. Brian is suddenly on top of him covering him with his long hard body. Their hard cocks are dueling with each other creating a delicious friction. Justin’s arms are over his head. Brian’s hands have a vise like grip on his wrists but not enough to bruise. They devour each other in kisses making their lips swell and redden. While Brian puts on a condom Justin readies himself with the lube. When Brian looked up he almost had to change the condom as he almost came. Justin looked so fucking hot, fingering himself. Opening his rosebud hole just for Brian, panting through pink well kissed lips.

 

Brian batted away his fingers and placed his legs high on his shoulders so he could penetrate him deeply. He placed his cock at Justin’s willing entrance and entered him with one long thrust. Justin writhed on the bed clutching the sheets in his fists. The sex was rough and hot. Brian tipped him up and slammed into him to the hilt. He angled his hips so he would hit Justin’s prostrate. As he thrust into him he would rock Justin up. The boy’s knees were practically touching his ears. Brian pounded into Justin and the boy eagerly matched him stroke for stroke. Brian reached between them and roughly began jacking Justin off. Justin’s orgasm was so intense he screamed when he came, shooting streams of cum against Brian’s sweaty chest. Brian came with a low growl in his throat. He withdrew and disposed of the condom. When he lowered Justin’s legs he heard him cry out in pain.

 

“What?” Brian asked concern written all over his face.

 

“I think I pulled something in my back.”

 

Brian helped Justin to sit up the pain was evident on his face.

 

“How about a warm shower? You probably just pulled a muscle or something. The heat should loosen you up a bit.”

 

Brian gently pulled him into his arms and led him to the shower. He adjusted the temperature so it wouldn’t burn Justin and they both stepped in. Brian held him under the warm spray.

 

“Was I too rough on you?”

 

Justin shook his head “God no! I loved it but maybe I’m not as flexible as I thought.”

 

Brian gently ran his hands down Justin’s back. “Where does it hurt?”

 

Justin touched his side and hissed with pain.

 

Brian soaped them both up. “Maybe you should get checked out by a doctor just to be on the safe side.”

 

“Ok” Justin sighed into Brian’s shoulder.

 

Brian was surprised that Justin so readily agreed. He must be in a lot of pain if he’d agree so quickly. Brian silently blamed himself for being too rough on him. This was all his fault. They stood under the spray until the water started to cool off. When they got out Brian wrapped Justin up in a big red fluffy towel. Brian dried himself off and slipped on his worn button fly jeans leaving the top button undone. Brian watched Justin pull on some sweats then carefully crawl back into bed. Decision made, he made the call and set up the appointment for the next day.

 

Brian went over and sat next to Justin on the bed. He ran his fingers through Justin’s bangs and kissed him on the forehead. “I suppose you have a shift at the diner tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah, the lunch shift.”

 

“Oh fuck Deb is going to rip me a new one, possibly several when she hears why you can’t come in.”

 

“Then don’t tell her.”

 

“Right like that will work. What if in a few days your back is still stiff? She’ll know, she always does.”

 

Brian took out his cell phone reluctantly. Man this was going to be brutal. “Hey Deb it’s Brian look Justin won’t be coming in to work tomorrow he’s got a doctors appointment. No he’s not sick, he hurt his back.” Brian rolled his lips into his mouth. “Well how do you think?”

 

He held the phone away from his ear and could still make out what she was saying even though the phone was resting in his lap.

 

Brian looked at Justin. “She sends her love and I am a dead man.” 

 

X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^X^ 

 

Brian got Justin to his appointment on time. They didn’t have to wait long before a nurse called Justin back. Brian asked the nurse if he could be with Justin in the exam room and was given the ok.

 

An old Doctor by the name of Kralik stepped into the room. He freaked Brian out. He looked like one of those sadistic Doctors on that show Buffy. What were they called? Oh yeah the gentlemen. Not that he ever watched the show.

 

“What seems to be the trouble?”

 

“I think I pulled something in my back” Justin said.

 

“Let’s have a look.” The Doctor pulled up Justin’s shirt and started pressing around the area where Justin said he felt pain the most. When he hit the spot dead on Justin winced. “It’s a muscle pull. How did you hurt your self?”

 

“Uh, well” Justin started to blush.

 

Brian smirked “I fucked him within an inch of his life.”

 

Justin’s face burned with embarrassment.

 

“I see, well you should take it easy for a while. I’m going to give you a shot to help loosen up the muscles and when you get home apply heat to it that should help.”

 

Brian intervened “wait before you give him a shot he’s really allergic to a lot of things.” He took out a long list that he kept folded up in his wallet. He also had other copies strategically placed in case of an emergency.

 

The Doctor checked over the list with an arched brow. “He should be fine but it is a strong shot. To be on the safe side wait a few minutes before you leave.”

 

Dr. Kralik gave him the shot in the back and Justin swore quietly at the burning pain. Then the Doctor was out the door and on to his next patient.

 

Brian was sitting on the exam table swinging his long legs. Just passing the time before they could blow this joint. He hated doctors and he couldn’t wait to get out of there. The antiseptic smell was killing him. About a minute later Justin was feeling the effects of the shot, he didn’t feel well at all.

 

“Brian what did they give me?” He managed to get out.

 

He leaned up against the exam table. He suddenly felt so cold he was shivering. He was struggling not to pass out or throw up. Justin concentrated on keeping his breathing slow and even. His vision was fuzzy around the edges. Brian took on look at Justin and yelled for anyone that would come. A nurse rushed into the room.

 

“What’s the matter?”

 

“He’s having a reaction to the shot. Look at his lips they're white!”

 

The nurse flipped through the medical file. “Well it was a strong shot. Some people do tend to have a reaction and others aren’t affected. Stay with him, he should be fine. I’ll tell the Doctor.”

 

What scared the hell out of Brian was there was no color to Justin’s face and lips at all. Justin hadn’t said any more either. Brian sat in a chair and pulled Justin on to his lap. He whispered into his ear. “Baby are you all right?”

 

Justin tried to assure his lover that he was ok but it was hard to do when he was feeling so sick. Listening to Brian’s voice, his hearing was off, everything was muffled. Brian held him close. He felt Justin shiver so he shrugged his leather jacket off and wrapped Justin up in it. Justin leaned into him. He felt safe in Brian’s arms. 

 

The nurse came back in and handed Brian a cold rag and a cup of water then backed out of the room to give them privacy.

 

Brian gently bathed Justin’s forehead. He held the water up to his lips but Justin turned his head away. He didn’t want to take any chances getting sick. As Brian held him the color started to return slowly to his cheeks but his lips still had a white cast to them.

 

“You think you can make it to the Jeep?”

 

“Yeah” Justin said quietly.

 

Brian helped him out to the waiting room. He kept one arm around Justin while he fumbled to pay the co-payment. When they got outside he scooped Justin up into his arms and carried him to the Jeep. Justin’s head rested on his shoulder. He had to set him down so he could unlock the Jeep. Brian helped him in and pulled the seat belt across his lap hooking it for him. When he got in on the other side Justin laid his head on his shoulder.

 

Brian asked “how do you feel?”

 

“I think the worst has past. I still feel really cold and queasy.” Justin snuggled up in Brian’s leather jacket. Breathing in his scent made him feel better.

 

Brian drove back to the loft. When they got inside they began stripping. Justin crawled into bed and just laid there huddled under the duvet. Brian laid down beside him. Justin snuggled up to Brian for warmth and comfort.

 

“I’m glad you were with me. That really freaked me out.”

 

“I’m glad you’re feeling better. When I saw your reaction and your lips turning white I was sure you were going to drop dead in front of me. That probably took ten years off my life brat. If I have gray in my hair tomorrow it’s all your fault.”

 

“Awe you do care.”

 

Brian turned and licked Justin’s earlobe. “I guess fucking is out of the question.”

 

Justin held his stomach. “Do you really want to push your luck?”

 

Brian licked his lips thinking of something that they could do that would make Justin feel good with out further hurting him. Smiling wickedly, he had an idea. He began kissing along Justin’s collar bone while his hand snaked down to grasp Justin’s cock. Slowly he began to move his hand gently and seductively up and down Justin’s shaft. Justin jerked his hips. Brian knew his touch was driving him crazy.

 

Brian murmured against his ear. “You like that?”

 

Justin let out a breathy sigh. Brian turned it up a notch, stroking him a little faster. He took his thumb and dragged it across the slit making Justin gasp. He rubbed the pre cum around the head and down the shaft. Brian rubbed his thumb over the slit again and again making Justin writhe at the intense stimulation. With his other hand he reached under the pillow for the lube. He lubed a finger then rolled Justin onto his side that wasn’t injured. Brian inserted a finger into his rosy hole while jacking him off.

 

Brian whispered “cum for me baby.”

 

Justin let out a little “ugh” and came into Brian’s hand. Brian just had this way of making him cum quick. Brian wiped his hand off on a towel then pulled Justin close to him. Justin laid his head on his chest.

 

Brian smirked “feel better?”

 

Justin kissed his chest “yeah that felt so good.”

 

Justin started to reach for Brian’s cock but he stopped him. “That was just for you. Why don’t you rest now.” Brian got up and pulled on some sweats. “I brought some work home for the weekend. I think I’ll just get started on it. Do you need any thing?”

 

“Could you get me some water?”

 

Brian padded off to the kitchen and retrieved a bottle from the fridge. He even went so far as to unscrew the cap for him before handing it over. “I’ll be at my desk if you need anything.”

 

Before he left he opened one of the panels to the bedroom so he could keep an eye on Justin from across the loft. He was glad it was the weekend so he could stay with Justin. After he turned on his computer he looked up and checked on Justin. He was sleeping soundly. Brian pulled his eyes away from his boy and tried to bring some new life to a couple of old campaigns. Brian sighed in disgust, this would take a fucking miracle. They should just do every one a favor and close.


End file.
